harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Sectumsempra
Harry did Sectumsempra and Snape heard about it. Big Sectumsempra is a Dark curse invented by Severus Snape (under his alias of "The Half-Blood Prince") for use against his enemies, and it soon became one of his specialities. When uttered, its effect is the equivalent of an invisible sword, slashing the target repeatedly and inflicting near-horrific scarring and internal bodily injuries, to the point they are disfigured or possibly killed. It works best on living targets and has no noticeable effect on inanimate objects or dead ones, such as Inferi, other than slashing them pointlessly. The curse also has a counter-curse, assumed to be Vulnera Sanentur''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'', most likely also invented by Snape. The first time it is used, the flow of blood eases up; the second time causes the wounds to knit; the third time removes the worst effects of the curse near-instantly. The victim would still require medical treatment, and if Dittany is applied immediately, scarring can be avoided. Though the counter-curse can heal the wounds, and Dittany can prevent scars, any body parts that have been severed by this curse cannot be grown back, as seen when George Weasley lost his ear to it. Known Uses .]] * While attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and being harassed by James Potter, Snape used the spell while fighting him. James Potter, however, did not receive the full brunt of the attack due to Snape's lack of aim; resulting in one deep gash upon his cheek as opposed to potentially fatal wounds to his body. * In a duel with Draco Malfoy, Harry used the curse upon him when Malfoy was poised to use a Cruciatus Curse. The result was Malfoy almost dying, proving how deadly the curse can be. * While in the Horcrux cave, Harry used the spell on an army of Inferi left to protect the Horcrux. This was to no avail, as Inferi could neither feel the gashes inflicted upon them nor lose any blood from the cuts. * During the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, Harry attempted to use the spell against Snape as he fled the school with the Death Eaters. Snape, however, deflected the spell easily, and revealed that he was the spell's creator, the "Half-Blood Prince." * During the Battle over Little Whinging, Snape, attempting to stop a Death Eater from cursing Remus Lupin, aimed a Sectumsempra curse at him, but it accidentally struck George Weasley. George lost an ear due to his injury, which could not be healed because it was caused by a curse. Etymology Sectumsempra derives from the Latin sectum, "having been cut" (comparable to the English word "section" or "segmented"), and possibly semper, "always." Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Behind the scenes *Sectumsempra, like Levicorpus, probably escaped Snape's secrecy, too; as Lupin mentions it as "always a speciality of Snape's." It may also be possible that Lupin did not know the verbal form of the spell before the Battle over Little Whinging, but heard it during the battle and only detected it by its effect he had seen before. *The spell was engineered by Snape to use on enemies. It is possible that while inventing it, Snape's intention was to use it on his then enemies, the Marauders. Notes and references fr:Sectumsempra Category:Curses Category:Dark Magic Category:Spells invented by Severus Snape